1990s
This is a timeline of events that occurred during the 1990s. Unknown Year *WHiH World News is founded.WHIH EXCLUSIVE: Scott Lang Interview 1990 January *Malcolm Ducasse is born.In AKA Start at the Beginning, Jessica Jones says to Malcolm Ducasse that if her brother Phillip had lived, "He would've been your age." Phillip was born c. February 1990 (see other references), making Ducasse's date of birth c. February 1990. Eka Darville's age at the times of filming Jessica Jones: Season 1, The Defenders: Season 1, and Jessica Jones: Season 2, working back from the times of filming, would place Ducasse's date of birth a little earlier, around February 1989, so it can be assumed that due to the slight leniency of the comment, Ducasse is slightly older than Phillip Jones, born around January 1990.Jessica Jones: 2.01: AKA Start at the Beginning February *Phillip Jones is born to Brian and Alisa Jones.In AKA Start at the Beginning, it is shown that Phillip Jones was born in "1990" and died aged "10" (also shown in AKA WWJD?) in "2000". His date of death is April 13, 2000 (see 2000s references), meaning he was born between January 1, 1990 and April 13, 1990, making his date of birth approximately February 1990. March 17th *In Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent John Garrett steps on an IED bomb. The blast leaves him mortally wounded, but the Cybertek corporation saves his life by fitting him with biomechanical prosthetic body parts, and he becomes the first test subject for HYDRA's Project Deathlok.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag 23rd *Francisco Rodriguez is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.11: Bouncing Back April 24th *Hale wakes up in the HYDRA Preparatory Academy and prepares for the day.In Rise and Shine, events with Hale at the HYDRA Preparatory Academy are shown to be "28 years ago" before Spring/early Summer 2018. The "2 years ago" scenes in the episode show Ruby Hale reaching the same stage in her education on April 26, 2016, so it would make sense if it were the same time of year for her mother - the last Tuesday of April, so April 24, 1990.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.15: Rise and Shine *Hale talks to Jasper Sitwell at breakfast about how excited she is that Daniel Whitehall will be leading her class today. *Whitehall gives a lecture to Hale's class, talking about how they are finding a new way to replicate the super soldier effect of the process performed on Steve Rogers, but are missing a key component. Hale's classmate Wolfgang von Strucker suggests they try to acquire the Tesseract, but Whitehall is impressed when Hale instead suggests looking to space for answers. *Hale does weight training, and some of the boys in her class bully her, putting extra weights on her bar. She manages to get it off her safely then starts a fight with von Strucker for putting the boys up to it. *Hale is forced to shoot the dog she has grown attached to over her time in class, so as to prove she is capable of not letting emotion become a liability. 25th *Hale goes to breakfast, bruised from her fight. She finds out that Jasper Sitwell has been assigned to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D., but that she has not received a placement letter yet. She had to shoot her dog last night. *Hale is taken to see Daniel Whitehall, who explains that since she is the only girl graduating, she is the only one capable of a special task they wish to assign her. He tells her that she will infiltrate the air force and that they will artificially inseminate her with a child designed to be optimized for particle infusion. Hale is angry that her talents will be wasted, but reluctantly accepts. *The is launched into Earth orbit.Thor May *Twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff are born in Sokovia, with Pietro being born 12 minutes before his sister.Based on weighted calculations from Aaron Taylor-Johnson and Elizabeth Olsen's ages at the times of shooting each film in which they feature, and working backwards from the settings of each film. The calculations for these dates can be found in detail here. 20th ]] *The enters service, capturing images of the Nine Realms. June 17th *'' '' is published.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for timeline purposes.Luke Cage: 1.02: Code of the Streets August 2nd *The begins.Avengers: Age of Ultron September *Mina Hess is born.Ally Maki's age at the times of filming Cloak & Dagger: Season 1 and Season 2, working back from the February-March 2017 and October-November 2017 setting dates, would suggest Mina Hess was born around April 1985 and is 31-32 in present events. However, Hannah Hardin's age at the time of filming Lotus Eaters, working back from the February 2009 setting, would suggest Mina Hess was born around May 1993 and is 15 in the flashback. Taking a weighted average, overall Mina Hess' date of birth can be placed around September 1990, making her 18 in the flashback and 26-27 in present events. 10th *The television series airs its first episode in the United States of America. October *Joy Meachum is born.In The Blessing of Many Fractures, while discussing "that last summer in the Hamptons with Dad," Joy says, "I was 12 years old." This last summer would have been July 2003, before Harold's reasoned death date of January 2004. In Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch, Joy says, "I was 13 when Dad died." If she was 12 in July 2003, but 13 in January 2004, this implies she turned 13 around October 2003, making her date of birth approximately October 1990. November *Sean Miller is born.In The H Word, it is said that Sean Miller was 25 when he died. With his death dated to May 2016, his date of birth would be approximately November 1990.The Defenders: 1:01: The H Word 1991 February 11th *'' '' by is released, with the B-side Journalists Who Lie.Ant-Man and the Wasp 14th *'' '' is released in the United States, featuring the character of . 28th *The comes to an end.Avengers: Age of Ultron March 8th *'' '' is released in the United States of America.Luke Cage: 1.11: Now You're Mine 30th *Aron Michael Ekberg, later known as , is born.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to people who existed in our world, and it is assumed they were born on the same day in the universe, for timeline purposes.Runaways: 1.07: Refraction April 1st *Danny Rand is born.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way''In ''Snow Gives Way, Danny says he was "born on April 1st." Danny says in Snow Gives Way, "I was 10 when we crashed," as well as Claire saying in The Blessing of Many Fractures that he "must've been a pretty gangsta 10-year-old," while looking at his iPod from before the crash. This would mean his year of birth would be 1991. This fits what is said by Ward Meachum in Shadow Hawk Takes Flight, that Danny is in his "mid-20s," he would be 24 going on 25, and in Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch, where Danny's grave shows his birth year as "199-" with the last number obscured. 28th *Peter Quill is given an M-ship at age 10, and nicknames it the Milano. He quickly learns how to pilot it.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2''In ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Quill says that he has been flying the Milano since he was 10 years old. With his birthday reasoned to be around late October 1980, this would put him learning to pilot the ship at around late April 1991. May 30th *Lewis Wilson is born.The Punisher: 1:09: Front Toward Enemy 31st *Pop is freed from prison after 10 years.From the various references to past events, characters' ages in relation to events, rough dates, and timespans, as well as the actors' ages, past dates referred to in Luke Cage: Season 1 work out as explained here. July 12th *'' '' is released in the United States of America.Thor: Ragnarok September * becomes head coach of the .Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth *Crystalia Amaquelin is born to Quelin and Ambur.Serinda Swan says that Black Bolt went through Terrigenesis at 14, and that Medusa "was the only one that was brave enough to walk into a room where, with one breath, he could kill her, and from 14 they build this language together, so there's this like, there's this bond between them." This means they met at age 14, both around the same age. Based on a weighted average working with this information, Anson Mount, Serinda Swan, Eme Ikwuakor, Iwan Rheon, and Isabelle Cornish's ages at the middle of filming for Inhumans: Season 1, working back from when it is set, as well as Lofton Show, Aidan Fiske, and Leila Bootsma's ages at the middle of filming for the show, the characters' dates of birth would be Black Bolt around October 1982, Medusa around April 1983, Gorgon around May 1985, Maximus around June 1985, and Crystal around September 1991, with Black Bolt and Medusa meeting when Medusa is nearly 14½ and Black Bolt is about to turn 15, in September 1997. To see the maths and calculations, check here.Inhumans: 1.04: Make Way For... Medusa 17th *'' '' by is released, with the B-side I've Changed My Plea to Guilty. October 7th * dies.Captain America: The First Avenger 16th *Misty Knight, at the age of 9, meets Pop, who is starting up a barber shop business after recently being released from a 10-years stint in prison.Luke Cage: 1.03: Who's Gonna Take the Weight? December 16th *'Assassination of Howard and Maria Stark': ** ]]Howard and Maria Stark are assassinated in , New York on the road to the Pentagon, by the Winter Soldier, who acts under orders of HYDRA so as to obtain samples of the Super Soldier Serum.Iron Man **The assassination is orchestrated to look like a car accident.Captain America: The Winter SoldierCaptain America: Civil War 17th *Obadiah Stane is appointed as interim CEO of Stark Industries. *The newspapers report on the death of the Starks and how the nation will mourn them. 25th *Cold War ends with the dissolution of the Soviet Union. 1992 *Gift of Gab and Chief Xcel form .Iron Fist: 1.08: The Blessing of Many Fractures , , , , , , , , , , ''Sometimes the ''Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for timeline purposes. *William Rawlins becomes a CIA field agent. *Wu-Tang Clan is formed.The Punisher: 1.08: Cold Steel January 15th *King T'Chaka travels to Oakland, California to visit his undercover brother, N'Jobu, having received evidence that N'Jobu assisted Ulysses Klaue when he attacked Wakanda.In Black Panther, on July 1, 2016 (see references on 2016), T'Challa says that Ulysses Klaue "escaped our pursuits for almost 30 years". W'Kabi later says, "For 30 years your father was in power and did nothing," referring to Klaue, and to the time that spanned between his attack and T'Chaka's death, dated to June 22, 2016. As well as this, W'Kabi says in a deleted scene, on July 4, 2016, that when it comes to Klaue, for "30 years, there's been no justice". While these pieces of dialogue would imply the attack was around 1987, the film also shows scenes set in "1992" which depict the attack as having been recent. Weighted calculations from all the evidence and factors gives April 24, 1989 as the approximate best-fitting date for the attack, and January 15, 1992 as the approximate best-fitting date for the "1992" scenes. The calculations for these dates and the other events are all relative to each other, and can be found in detail here.Black Panther 's attack]] *'Assassination of N'Jobu': T'Chaka accuses N'Jobu of assisting Klaue, N'Jobu's friend "James" reveals himself to be Zuri, another undercover Wakandan, who has always been loyal to T'Chaka. N'Jobu passionately attempts to convince his older brother of why it was necessary to take vibranium out of Wakanda, so as to arm the oppressed African diaspora and help the world to run better. When T'Chaka refuses to listen and sentences him to death, N'Jobu pulls a gun to shoot Zuri. T'Chaka moves swiftly to stop him and ends up stabbing his brother in the chest with the Panther Habit's claws, killing him. *Meanwhile, N'Jobu's young son, Erik Stevens, plays basketball outside. He notices the Wakandan jet as it leaves. *Stevens returns home to his apartment and finds his father dead. He cradles his father's body and cries. discussing the future]] *Arriving home in Wakanda, T'Chaka visits the City of the Dead. An 11-year-old Prince T'Challa and his friend, 10-year-old Nakia are exploring and come across the king. T'Chaka tells T'Challa not to roam. He then proceeds to tell his son that he made a hard decision earlier that day, but that being king comes with the price of hard decisions. T'Challa would remember this moment 24 years later when he entered the Ancestral Plane after being crowned king.Black Panther Deleted Scene: Voices From the Past 21st *'' '' is published.Luke Cage: 1.13: You Know My Steez March 2nd *'' '' by Nirvana is released. April 6th *The begins.Avengers: Age of Ultron 27th *'' '' by is released. May 18th * play in Burlington.Runaways: 1.01: Reunion July *''Welcome to Dead House'' by is published, the first book in the series.Runaways: 1.05: Kingdom 4th * receives the Live Bell Award in Philadelphia, giving a famous acceptance speech about how hate and fear were obstacles for true democracy.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man September 8th *'' '' is launched. 18th *Alexander Pierce is present at a Joint Chiefs of Staff meeting. 22nd *Julie Coulson, mother of Phil Coulson, dies.S.H.I.E.L.D. Files October 23rd *'' '' is put on limited release in the United States of America. 25th in class at Culver University]] *At Culver University, a student named Victor Stein meets a student named Janet as they watch a live video feed of a sunset in Mauna Kea, Hawaii in a lecture. Stein says that the atmospheric refraction of the sunset showing us light that has already fallen behind the horizon is the key to looking at time travel, observing things at a time different to when they are actually occurring. They would soon begin a relationship, eventually leading to their marriage.In Refraction, it it shown that Victor Stein and Janet met "25 years ago" before December 2017, making it late 1992. It is 18:41 and sunset in Mauna Kea, and the two times in the year when sunset in Mauna Kea is 18:41 are around April 20th and August 26th each year. Therefore, it is most likely August 26, 1992. However, in the scene, one other student says to another, "Dude, have you seen Reservoir Dogs yet?" Reservoir Dogs got its limited release in the U.S. on October 23, 1992, so this scene has to be after then - the phrasing implying at least a couple of days. Therefore, the earliest possible this scene can be is October 25, 1992. This earliest possible date should be used for it to be as close as possible to the August 26th date for the sunset, so the scene is dated to October 25, 1992. December 7th *'' '' by is released, with the B-side Jack the Ripper. 1993 *A red is manufactured, later to be stolen by half-brothers Carl Lucas and Willis Stryker.Luke Cage: 1.10: Take It Personal * is introduced.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.11: All the Comforts of Home January 20th * becomes President of the United States, succeeding . His presidency was influenced by elements of HYDRA.Captain America: The Winter SoldierAvengers: Age of Ultron February 26th *The occurs in New York City. 27th *The New York Bulletin writes an exemplary article covering the event.Daredevil: 1.12: The Ones We Leave Behind March *''Wired'' publishes its first issue.WIRED Insider Interviews Darren Cross, CEO of Pym TechnologiesRunaways: 1.03: Destiny May 5th *Ivan Vanko is imprisoned for fifteen years for selling Soviet-era weapons grade plutonium to Pakistan.Iron Man 2 July 2nd * is born.Runaways: 1.02: Rewind August 28th *'' '' airs its first episoded. This was the first installment of the franchise.Spider-Man: Far From Home November 9th *'' '' by is released, containing the song Bring da Ruckus. 12th *'' '' is released in the United States of America. 1994 *'' '' publishes its first issue. February 28th *'' '' by is released, with the B-side Used to Be a Sweet Boy. March 29th *'' '' by is released on the album . April *Jessica Jones, aged 8, nearly accidentally strangles herself when a bag strap gets caught on a doorknob.Jessica Jones was born around October 1985 (see 1980s references), so she was "8" from approximately October 1993 to October 1994, meaning this event was approximately April 1994.Jessica Jones: 2.07: AKA I Want Your Cray Cray 5th * commits suicide.Jessica Jones: 2.08: AKA Ain't We Got Fun 22nd * dies. May 30th *'' '' by is released, with the B-side Moon River. June 18th allows Matt perform first aid]] *Jack Murdock returns home after a boxing match. He asks his son Matt to help stitch his injuries. Jack allows Matt to have a drink of scotch, to keep a steady hand.Jack Murdock's death is dated to January 21, 1995 (see other references). Considering how far Matt has got with learning Braille in the flashbacks of Cut Man at the time of his father's death, he would have been blinded around 6 months earlier, roughly July 19, 1994. The Cut Man flashback of him stitching his father before he was blinded would be around a month earlier, Saturday, June 18, 1994.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man 24th *The film is released in the United States of America.The Avengers July 15th *The film is released in the United States of America. 19th *Matt Murdock saves an elderly man from being hit by a truck, causing an accident. Hazardous chemicals from a flipped truck splash on his face and as his eyes absorb the chemicals, Murdock is blinded. The last sight he sees is of his father trying to comfort him as he screams that he cannot see.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring *Matt Murdock wakes up in a hospital after the accident he was involved in. He discovers that he can hear every sound in the nearby area, causing him pain. His father tries desperately to comfort him. He lets his son touch his face so he can recognize that it is him, which calms him down. September 16th *'' '' is released in the United States of America.Avengers: Endgame 25th *Rick Cotton is born. November 15th *'' '' is released by Method Man, containing the song P.L.O. Style.Luke Cage: 1.12: Soliloquy of Chaos 1995 *William Rawlins becomes a senior CIA agent. *CC's Coffee House opens in New Orleans.Cloak & Dagger: 1.03: Stained Glass January *Jack Murdock returns home after a boxing match and finds his son Matt asleep. He wakes him up and allows him to feel his face for his injuries. He then tells Matt to finish his homework.In Stick, on the reasoned date of January 30, 2015, Matt says to Stick that he has been gone for "20 years", suggesting he left Matt around March 1995. In the flashbacks in Kinbaku, on the reasoned date of October 29, 2005, Matt tells Elektra that his father died "10 years" ago, suggesting that he died around September 1995. However, Jack Murdock died a couple of months before Stick met Matt, which was another several months before he left Matt. If there is around 8 months between these dates, working from the midpoint of June 21, 1995 4 months either way would suggest that Jack died around Saturday (shown on the poster), January 21, 1995 and Stick left Matt around November 19, 1995 (with them meeting about 2 months after Jack's death, 6 months before Stick leaves, around March 19, 1995). *One day while training at Fogwell's Gym, Jack Murdock is approached by his employer, Roscoe Sweeney. Sweeney tells him that he booked Murdock a match against Carl "Crusher" Creel. However, Sweeney tells Murdock that he has to lose the fight in the fifth round as they were placing bets against him. Slightly disappointed, Murdock agrees to throw the fight. *'Creel vs Murdock': Matt Murdock reminds his father that "Murdocks always get back up"; Jack Murdock has a change of heart and decides to fight Creel and win, ensuring that his son would get to witness his father being a winner. 9th *Pop sees his son for the last time.Luke Cage: 1.02: Code of the Streets 21st *A few hours before his fight against Carl Creel, Jack Murdock calls Ed and tells him to put all his bets on him and then transfer the money to an account at M&R Credit Union in Matt's name. He also calls his ex-wife and asks her to look after Matt. *'Assassination of Jack Murdock': Jack Murdock wins the match against Carl Creel. After his victory, Murdock takes the time to listen to the crowd chanting his name. Murdock then makes his way back home but is found by his employers, who are unhappy at his betrayal. Murdock is shot and killed. His body is later found by Matt. February *With his mother failing to take care of him after his father's death, Matt Murdock is moved to Saint Agnes Orphanage. 12th *The last Skrull attack takes place one hundred twenty days before the Ambush on Torfa. 16th *Stakar Ogord reluctantly banishes Yondu Udonta for child trafficking, which is against the Ravager code.In an interview, Sylvester Stallone revealed that the Contraxia scene is "nearly 20 years" after Stakar banished Yondu. The Contraxia scene is dated as October 17, 2014, putting this about 19 years, 8 months earlier, around February 16, 1995. March 19th ]] *Still at Saint Agnes Orphanage, Matt Murdock is visited by Stick, an old blind man. Stick is aware of Murdock's heightened other senses and takes him outside for ice-cream. While they sit together, Stick asks Murdock what he can understand about near-by people just by listening to them. Stick then promises to train Murdock to control and master his "gift".Daredevil: 1.07: Stick` May 5th *Bruce Banner meets Betty Ross as undergrad students at Harvard University. They begin dating and volunteer for an experiment involving hallucinogenics.The Incredible Hulk June 6th *Donny Chavez is born.The Punisher: 1.01: 3 AM 11th *Vers of Kree Starforce wakes early from a dream where she is on a sandy piece of land, looking at blue blood on her hand and a woman nearby with a blaster. She looks at her fist, glowing with power.In Captain Marvel, Fury says Carol Danvers' crash was "6 years ago, 1989". This makes the main events of the film 1995. A June calendar is later shown, making the events June 1995. Finally, on the second evening of the events, a full moon is shown over Louisiana. The Louisiana full moon in June 1995 was June 12, 1995, making the main events of the film June 11-13, 1995, with the final scene about 3 days later, so June 16, 1995. *Vers visits Yon-Rogg, her mentor and the leader of Starforce. They go to train, having a fight as he reminds her to let go of her past and keep her emotions in check if she wants to be a warrior. *Yon-Rogg takes Vers to see the Supreme Intelligence, telling her that it takes the form of whomever you admire the most, but refusing to say who it is he sees. He tells her that the Supreme Intelligence was the one who gave him the responsibility of showing her how to use the powers they supposedly gifted to her. *The Supreme Intelligence appears to Vers in the form of the woman from her dream, whom she does not remember from her forgotten past. It tells her that she is a victim of the Skrulls' expansion and that they saved her from them, but that her loss of memory might be a mercy, freeing her to do what a Kree must. prepares to go to Torfa]] *Starforce assembles for a mission. Korath tells Vers, Att-Lass, Korath, Bron-Char, and Minn-Erva about the time a Skrull simmed him and how scary it was, with Vers joking that it is because seeing his own unattractive face was too disturbing. Yon-Rogg briefs the team on their mission, search and rescue for their spy, Soh-Larr from a Skrull invasion on Torfa, led by the Skrull general Talos. He explains that the Accusers will bomb a Skrull stronghold and they will slip in, and should not interfere with the Torfa populace. *'Ambush on Torfa': **Starforce arrives on Torfa. They split up and head towards the temple from which Soh-Larr's beacon is emanating. **Starforce come across Torfa locals and try to prevent a fight. Minn-Erva prepares to shoot just in case, when Att-Lass tells her to put down her blaster. Minn-Erva then sees through her blaster scope, however, that Att-Lass is with the others on the ground, realizing that the man next to her is actually a Skrull simming him. She shoots him, with him reverting to his natural form as he dies. **Yon-Rogg leads a fight against the Torfa people when they come to realize they are all disguised Skrulls. **Meanwhile, Vers finds Soh-Larr. However, he knows out Vers, revealing himself to be Talos, and takes her back to his ship. *The Skrulls inspect Vers' memories, looking for traces of Mar-Vell. They trawl through memories in her subconscious that she does not otherwise remember and discover that she knew Mar-Vell under the guise of "Dr. Wendy Lawson", on Planet C-53. *'Escape from Skrulls' Ship': **Vers awakens and uses her powers to heat her hands, breaking free of the constraints on her arms. With metal cylinders still stuck on her arms, she wallops the Skrull scientists and attacks Talos, asking what he has put in her head, but he tells her it was all already there. **Vers runs to escape and is cornered by Skrulls. She manages to fight her way out, however, and runs for an escape pod. Vers is ambushed by more Skrulls and tries to break off the metal cylinders, eventually cracking them with her powers, but accidentally causes a hull breach. **Running through the corridors, Vers comes back across the control room. She retrieves her boots and destroys the Skrulls' memory machine, then commandeers an escape pod. Talos arrives and blasts it, but she gets away in the pod, albeit without proper control. **The damage causes the escape pod to be destroyed as it falls through the atmosphere of Planet C-53, which the Skrulls had traveled to in hopes of finding out about Mar-Vell's work. Vers is left in free-fall over C-53, better known as Earth. *Vers crash-lands through the roof of a Los Angeles , confused by her surroundings. *Vers asks a nearby security guard for help, who points her to a nearby when she asks for communications equipment, wanting to contact Yon-Rogg. 12th arrive in Los Angeles]] *Talos and three other Skrulls emerge from a Los Angeles beach after landing on Planet C-53 themselves, and sim nearby surfers as disguises. *Having used RadioShack equipment to modify a payphone, Vers manages to communicate with Yon-Rogg and Starforce. She tells them about the Skrulls being after someone called Lawson, a scientist they believe has cracked the code to light-speed tech. The payphone runs out of money and she loses connection. Staforce head to a jump-point 22 hours away to get to C-53 themselves. *S.H.I.E.L.D. arrives, led by Agent Keller, to inspect the events of the night before, called in by the security guard. Agent Phil Coulson talks to the guard, while Agent Nick Fury approaches Vers to ask about the crash. Vers says she is from Starforce and after the Skrulls infiltrating his planet, to which he responds incredulously. Before he can try to arrest her, a Skrull nearby, still disguised as a surfer, shoots a blaster in their direction. *'Chase of the Skrulls': **Vers then pursues the Skrull through Los Angeles, while Fury and "Coulson" get in a car to follow. The Skrull boards a train, simming an old lady it sees alighting the vehicle. Vers follows into the train and searches, coming across the Watcher Informant as she does, while Fury and "Coulson" follow in their car. **Having seen the real old lady leave the train, when Vers sees the same lady on the train, she realizes it is the Skrull. She attacks and the woman fights back, confirming her suspicions. It drops the crystal containing copies of her subconscious memories, which she picks up. The Skrull then sims another passenger and escapes through the roof. **As Fury drives, he receives a call on his walkie-talkie from Phil Coulson, saying he is still at the Blockbuster Video and that everyone has left. Realizing Vers was telling the truth and that he is with a shape-shifter, Fury attacks just as the Skrull "Coulson" goes to attack him, veering the car off course. **The train pulls into the station and Vers looks for the Skrull in the crowd, but she is unsuccessful. **The Skrull "Coulson" is killed and reverts to its normal form, scaring Fury as he gets out of the car. *Vers places the memory crystal into her Starforce Uniform gauntlet and plays some of the memories. They glitch and eventually stop working, but she manages to get a lead from seeing the word "Pegasus" in one, and "Pancho's" in the background of another. *Heading to an Internet cafe, Vers tries to look up Pancho's online, but the Internet connection breaks. *While looking for Pancho's on a map instead, a motorcyclist is rude to Vers, asking her to smile for his own pleasure. When he heads into a shop, she steals his motorcycle, then taking clothes from a mannequin. *Fury and "Keller" attend the examining of the dead Skrull's body. Fury tells him he has a lead on a motorcyclist fitting Vers' description and heads out to find her. Once he has left, "Keller", in fact Talos in disguise, wishes his deceased friend a safe journey to the beyond. *Vers drives to Pancho's and asks about "Pegasus", but the bartender does not know what she means. Nick Fury steps out, revealing his presence, and they agree to prove to each other that they are not Skrulls. *Vers asks Fury questions about his past, since Skrulls can only sim recent memories. He answers without hesitation, proving himself. She then proves herself by firing a photon blast from her hand, and he agrees to take her to "Pegasus". *During the car journey, Vers insists to Fury that the Kree are noble warrior heroes and that the Skrulls are evil, invading planets. On arriving at the Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. Joint USAFA Facility, he announces his identity at the entrance to be allowed inside. When Vers is surprised by him having three parts to his name, he tells her that everyone simply calls him "Fury". *Fury and Vers ask for information on Dr. Wendy Lawson and are taken to a room to wait. *Inside the room, Fury gets out his pager. He claims he is only communicating with his mother, but is in fact contacting Keller for backup to detain Vers for information. He helps Vers break out of the room, using sticky tape to get fingerprints off an ID badge, activate the fingerprint scanner, and open the door. *The duo arrive at a lower level where records are held, and encounter what appears to be a cat. Fury is instantly enamored with her, checking her name tag and finding out she is called "Goose". Vers blasts open the door to secure records, leaving Fury bemused that she left him to do the hard work with sticky tape when she could have helped all along. *Looking through the records, they find that Dr. Wendy Lawson was indeed involved in making a light-speed engine, and Vers recognizes her writings as Kree glyphs. Fury discovers that she died in a test flight 6 years ago, in 1989, but the pilot is redacted. He mentions that there is a testament from the last person to see them alive, Maria Rambeau, and more fragments of Vers' memory are triggered. Fury leaves, saying he will be back soon, and Vers looks through photos, finding one with herself in the background, climbing into a fighter jet. *Vers contacts Yon-Rogg again and asks what he knows about Lawson. He says he is only cleared to tell her some things, but explains that Lawson was an undercover Kree called Mar-Vell developing tech to help win the war. *'Ambush at Joint USAFA Facility': **Agent "Keller" turns up at the Joint USAFA Facility, but when he commends Fury's work, he calls him Nicholas, arousing Fury's suspicions. **Vers continues that she remembers Lawson from Planet C-53, but Yon-Rogg cuts her off, saying she is letting her emotions cloud her judgement and that she must not let what might be Skrull interference in her brain get in her way. **Fury alludes to a fake mission with Keller in Havana to see how the agent responds, and when he claims to recall it, Fury's suspicions are confirmed that Keller is in fact a Skrull. **Yon-Rogg tells Vers to leave her beacon on so he can find her, and she ends the call. **Talos, disguised as Keller, is surprised to find no one on the floor Fury sent him to, with Fury having gone back to his previous floor to warn Vers. He is concerned, however, when he cannot find her. **As she leaves the archives, Vers overhears Phil Coulson and another agent, who are surprised to have heard they are supposed to take in Fury. She realizes Fury has been betrayed and might need her help. **Realizing Fury must have worked out who he was, Talos attacks the agent, and admits to being a Skrull. When he beats Fury down, Vers arrives and hits him with a photon blast. She and Fury then blast up to the next floor and run away. **On their way up the stairs, the duo are confronted by Coulson. However, putting his trust in Fury, Coulson lowers his gun and reports that the pair are not down where he is.Captain Marvel **Nick Fury and Vers get to the main hangar, and Vers has him hand over his pager after lying to her about how he used it. They commandeer a Quadjet and Vers finds she has sufficient piloting skills to fly it. The duo take off and get away, realizing that Goose has stowed away on-board. *As they fly, Vers shows Fury the photograph of her she found, as well as telling him that her memories go back 6 years, so there is definitely a connection. They decide to find Rambeau to ask her about what happened. *Ronan the Accuser tells Yon-Rogg that he wishes to bomb the Skrulls, but the Starforce leader refuses, to Korath's confusion, saying they will sort the situation. *Vers turns up at the Rambeau Residence in Louisiana and asks after Maria Rambeau. She is greeted by Maria and her daughter, Monica, who hugs Vers and calls her "Auntie Carol", delighted to hear that she has been alive all this time. *Monica Rambeau goes to get Auntie Carol's things, which she and her mother have kept, and Fury goes to help. Maria is left to talk to Vers and they reconnect, with Maria reminding her of some of the events of the morning of the crash, which she starts to remember more about. She also rediscovers some of the connection with her best friend, as they start to spark off each other again. Maria tells her that she found it very hard not even being able to acknowledge the mission in which her best friend supposedly died, and that it hurts that she cannot remember who she is or even her name. *Monica Rambeau shows Vers photos they have of her across her life, telling her that she did not get along with her family and they had become her surrogate family instead and showing memories from over the years that they have spent as a trio. Maria hands her the only thing found at the crash: half of her dogtag, saying "Carol Dan-", with the other half, taken with her, having said "-vers" and being the origin of her supposed name. *The Rambeaus' neighbour, Tom, comes to the door, and Vers - now knowing her name to be Carol Danvers - answers, suspicious that he is Talos in disguise. Maria Rambeau closes the door, but when they turn around they find that while Tom was not a Skrull, Talos is in fact inside, waiting for them. Talos reveals that his associate, Norex, is simming Maria outside to trick Monica. He says he needs them to listen, explaining that when he imprisoned Danvers he had not yet come to realize what makes her different from the other Kree, but now, having obtained the black box from the 1989 crash using his shape-shifting for clearance, he has new information that she will also be interested to hear. *The group put Talos' black box disc into the Rambeaus' computer and play the audio from the 1989 test flight. It triggers the rest of Danvers' memories of the day. She recalls how she had flown with Dr. Lawson in the back and they were shot down by an attacking ship, how Lawson had revealed herself as an undercover alien and been shot by the pilot of the attacking ship: Yon-Rogg, and had to destroy the light-speed engine to stop him from getting it, unintentionally absorbing its power. *Talos tells Danvers that the Kree have been oppressing the Skrulls all this time, ever since they resisted Kree rule and the Kree destroyed their home planet. He says that Mar-Vell's light-speed engine would have got them to a new home and safety, and asks for Danvers' help in finding the core that powered the engine. Confused about her identity and what to believe, Danvers is unsettled until Maria Rambeau reminds her how much she cared about her, and how great and strong of a person "Carol Danvers" always was. Relieved, Danvers embraces her old best friend. *Danvers tells Talos that the reason he could not decipher the location of Mar-Vell's laboratory was that it was not given by coordinates but state vectors, since it is in orbit, not on Earth. They decide to calculate its position based on where they know it was in 1989 and the vectors. *Maria Rambeau is reluctant to leave Monica behind, but Monica convinces her that she will be fine staying home with her grandparents, saying that what her mother is doing is important and she really wants her to go. Maria eventually gives in. *Maria Rambeau's parents arrive to look after Monica. Danvers goes to speak to Monica, revealing that she remembers her past with the girl and calling her "Lieutenant Trouble", as she always used to. She shows Monica the color-changing controls on her Starforce uniform, intended for camouflage, and has her modify the suit so she can leave behind the Kree colors. They eventually agree on a red, blue, and gold design to match Monica's United States Air Force T-shirt. 13th *Yon-Rogg arrives in Louisiana and finds what appears to be Vers. He engages her in a Skrull test and while she responds correctly initially, she is unable to reply when he asks her whose blood is in her veins. Realizing it is a Skrull, Yon-Rogg shoots "her" and the Skrull, Norex, reverts to his normal form as he dies. Yon-Rogg reveals that the answer was his - his blood is what Danvers was transfused with, and comes to realize that Danvers has discovered the truth of her past. He contacts Ronan the Accuser, telling him to attack C-53. *Carol Danvers, Maria Rambeau, Nick Fury, Talos, and Goose fly upwards in the Quadjet, modified by Norex for space capabilities. They break through the atmosphere into space to the apparent location of Mar-Vell's laboratory, but can see nothing. However, Danvers guesses that the lab is using cloaking technology and deactivates it from her suit, revealing it before them. *The group board the laboratory and find the core of the light-speed engine: the Tesseract, which Lawson had acquired while working for Howard Stark's Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.. Danvers takes the cube and Talos calls out a Skrull cry. A group of scared Skrulls come out from hiding places, including Talos' wife, Soren, and daughter. Danvers realizes that Mar-Vell had been taking care of Skrull refugees, including Talos' family, while waiting to take them to their new home, and they had been left aboard after her death, now understanding Talos' motivation to find the lab. Soren tells Talos that Mar-Vell had instructed them not to send out a signal as the Kree could find them, and he tells her she did the right thing, embracing his wife and daughter after 6 years apart. He tells Danvers that there are thousands of other Skrulls separated from each other, scattered throughout the galaxy. *Yon-Rogg enters with the rest of Starforce and expresses his disgust at her altered uniform. She confronts him for lying to her and starts to activate her powers, but he turns on the Photon Inhibitor implanted in her neck and knocks her out, taking her friends captive and the lunchbox containing the Tesseract. *Starforce plug Danvers in to talk to the Supreme Intelligence again. Danvers threatens to blast her, but the Supreme Intelligence also activates her inhibitor, mocking her for never having had the ability to control her powers herself. *Att-Lass scans Goose and, hearing she is a Flerken, puts a muzzle over her mouth, confusing Fury as to why it would be necessary. Minn-Erva says to load Goose onto the Helion and eject the others into space. *The Supreme Intelligence tells Danvers that she is nothing without what the Kree have done for her, showing her memories of times she has failed in her life and belittling her as only human. Danvers takes this, however, and insists that being human is enough, instead remembering all those times as moments where she has got back up and persevered, a human trait she is proud of. The Supreme Intelligence says she was reborn on Hala as "Vers", but Danvers replies defiantly that her name is "Carol", resisting the Supreme Intelligence. *Danvers' powers start to activate in the real world despite her status, and it causes electrical surges on the Helion that deactivate Fury and Rambeau's handcuffs and start to break the electrical gate to the Skrulls' cell. *Knowing that the Kree have been inhibiting her rather than helping her, Danvers manages to break off the Photon Inhibitor and set herself free, achieving full "Binary" form as she attains the ability to manipulate cosmic energy throughout her body and glows. *Danvers escapes the Supreme Intelligence bindings, takes back the Tesseract lunchbox, and escapes to find Fury and Rambeau. She tries to hand Fury the Tesseract, wanting to hold onto the lunchbox as a decoy while they get it to safety, but before they can agree, Goose opens her mouth and giant tentacles come out, consuming the Tesseract easily into one of her internal pocket dimensions. Fury is shocked, having not believed Goose was not just a cat, and cautiously picks her up as Danvers leaves. *Yon-Rogg and Starforce confront Carol Danvers, prepared to fight for the Tesseract, which they assume is still in the lunchbox. They run at her on a bridge, but she punches it in the center and it collapses, causing them to fall. *Fury and Rambeau find themselves stopped by Kree soldiers, but Goose opens her mouth, unleashing the tentacles again and consuming them all. *'Battle at Mar-Vell's Laboratory': *Bron-Char attacks Danvers first, but she easily blasts him away, then blasting another two soldiers, finding herself slightly unstable as she gets used to her new abilities. Korath assaults Danvers but she manages to break his weapon and kick him away. Minn-Erva follows and picks up a gun, but finds that when she shoots, she has simply picked up a toy weapon. Bron-Char returns and hits Danvers from behind with an arcade game. She blasts through it to hit him, but Att-Lass pins her down and she drops the lunchbox. **As Nick Fury and Maria Rambeau run, they are stopped by Kree guards escorting the Skrull prisoners. **Danvers fires a photon blast forward to drive her backwards, slipping from Att-Lass' grip. She lets off two beams of energy to take out the remaining attackers, still amazed by her power. **Fury, Rambeau, and Goose are taken with the escort to be ejected into space, but one of the guards surreptitiously reveals to Fury that he is Talos in disguise. **Yon-Rogg uses his Magnitron Gauntlets to manipulate nearby metal and knock Danvers down. **Talos shoots the other Kree guards and ushers everyone onto the Quadjet in the hangar. **Yon-Rogg pins Danvers to the wall, but she manages to break out. The lunchbox drops open, however, revealing the diversion. Yon-Rogg runs to stop the others as the rest of Starforce resuming fighting. **The Starforce leader shoots into the Quadjet as the doors close, catching Talos in the shoulder. **Danvers defeats her former teammates and runs to catch up with Yon-Rogg. **Maria Rambeau pilots the Quadjet away from Kree fire, using its guns to explode the Starforce ship as they get away to safety. Yon-Rogg asks Minn-Erva to get him to Earth on a drop-ship. **Fury takes Talos' hand as he struggles. Rambeau reports a bogey following them, as Minn-Erva gives chase in a drop-ship. **Yon-Rogg boards a drop-shop himself, but Danvers jumps onto the back of it as he exits Mar-Vell's laboratory. *Minn-Erva shoots at the Quadjet and Rambeau has to maneuver to dodge the blasts. *Yon-Rogg manages to knock Danvers off his drop-ship and she starts to free-fall, only to find that with her fully unlocked powers, she can fly. *Rambeau flies the Quadjet through a canyon, taking advantage of being the better pilot to take a sharp turn Minn-Erva is not capable of, then coming around to surprise the Kree warrior from in front and shooting her out of the sky. *The Quadjet leaves the canyon only to then be shot at by Yon-Rogg, but Danvers flies up to him and punches the ship with a fistful of energy, causing it to crash-land. *Danvers turns to see the Accusers arriving with a fleet of warships through the Universal Neural Teleportation Network. Ronan commands to deploy the ballistic warheads. *As Kree missiles head to Earth, Danvers flies up to the first one and catches it in her hands. She manages to push hard and, flying hard in the opposite direction, slow it to a halt, then pushing it back at the other incoming missiles. It starts a chain of explosions, detonating the missiles safely in mid-air. *The Accusers deploy attack ships but Danvers easily blasts them aside and breaks through them, unfazed by anything in her way. She goes on to fly directly through an Accuser warship, exploding it, and flies before Ronan to send a message. She punches her fist into a hand, letting of a boom of energy and serving to intimidate the Accusers. Ronan decides to return to the jump point, saying they will be back for the weapon: not the Tesseract, but Danvers. *Danvers returns to Earth to confront Yon-Rogg. He prepares to fight, but then puts his weapon away, using belittling language to try to coax her into giving him a chance by saying that she has to "prove" herself by fighting without her powers. Danvers merely blasts him, then walking over and telling her old mentor that she simply has nothing to prove to him. *Danvers lifts Yon-Rogg back into his drop-ship and programmes it to fly to Hala, telling him to pass on the message that she is coming to end the war, the lies, and everything else. She blasts the exhaust to get it running and it flies away. *As they fly in the Quadjet, Nick Fury holds Goose in front of him and talks to her, having grown to trust her too hastily. She lashes out, severely scratching his left eye and leaving it blind. *Carol Danvers, Nick Fury, Maria Rambeau, Talos, and Soren sit for dinner together at the Rambeau Residence, while Monica talks to Talos' daughter. Danvers promises to help the Skrulls find a new home, to take on Mar-Vell's role and finish her work. Monica excitedly says she would love to fly to space to see Danvers, though Fury points out she would have to learn to glow the way Danvers does. Monica adds that she could perhaps build a spaceship instead. *Danvers and Fury wash dishes after dinner, and Fury accidentally calls Mar-Vell "Marvel". When Danvers corrects him, he maintains that Marvel sounds better. Danvers gives Fury back his pager, which she has modified to have a range across galaxies so he can contact her, but stressing that it should only be in a case of extreme emergency. *Monica Rambeau gives Danvers back her aviator jacket and Danvers says a sad goodbye to her friends. She then flies to space, finding she can safely breathe in the vacuum when using her powers, and flies alongside the Skrulls in search of their new home. 16th *Phil Coulson enters Nick Fury's office and hands him a selection of glass eyes. He asks if the rumors he has heard are true: that the Kree burned his eye out when he refused to give them the Tesseract. Not wanting to admit the truth, Fury says he will simply neither confirm nor deny the details. Coulson reports that they have not yet found the Tesseract, but Fury says he is sure it will turn up, looking over at Goose, sitting in his office, still with the Tesseract inside her. Fury tells Coulson they need to find more superpowered beings that could protect Earth in case other extraterrestrial threats appear. Initially calling his idea the "Protector Initiative", when he looks at a picture of Danvers in her piloting days on his desk, he is inspired to name the initiative after her - specifically her Air Force callsign, "Avenger". The Avengers Initiative is born. *After Fury has left his office, Goose coughs up the Tesseract onto his desk like a cat would a hairball. July *Adria, the wife of Kaecilius, dies due to a brain aneurysm.Doctor Strange PreludeDoctor Strange Prelude - The Zealot *Fredo Diaz abandons his son, Chico.Brian 'Sene' Marc was born in February 1986, with the middle of filming for Luke Cage: Season 1 being December 2015. Chico's scenes are set in November 2015, so working back, he would have been born around January 1986. In Moment of Truth, Chico says, "father walked out on me and moms when I was 9," placing this around July 1995. 19th forces Grant to torture Thomas Ward]] *Grant Ward's older brother Christian throws their youngest brother Thomas into a well. Grant tries to save his little brother by throwing him a rope. Christian warns him that if he gives him the rope he will be thrown in as well, and walks away. Grant manages to throw him the rope anyway, without Christian noticing.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well 23rd *Cassandra, Misty Knight's cousin, is beaten, raped, and left to die under a train, by Mike Jones and his friend.Luke Cage: 1.09: DWYCK August 6th *Cassandra's body is found after two weeks. 21st *'' '' by is released, with the B-side Nobody Loves Us. 27th * takes a young Gamora from Zen-Whoberi]]Massacre of the Zehoberei.In Avengers: Infinity War, Gamora says, "I hated this room, this ship, I hated my life." Thanos replies, "You told me that, too, every day, for almost 20 years." This implies that his massacre of half her people occurred "almost 20 years" before Gamora left him on August 1, 2014 in Guardians of the Galaxy. This piece of evidence, along with Gamora's date of birth, calculated from Zoe Saldana and Ariana Greenblatt's ages, places the Massacre of the Zehoberei at approximately August 27, 1995. The connected calculations are all explained here.Avengers: Infinity War September * steps down as head coach of the . *Trying to cope with the loss of his wife, Kaecilius meets with Karl Mordo, who brings him to Kamar-Taj. Mordo introduces Kaecilius to the Ancient One, who promises to help him find answers.According to an interview with Mads Mikkelsen, Kaecilius has been training for 20 years. *Kaecilius joins the Masters of the Mystic Arts and trains under Ancient One's leadership. October 20th *The film is released in the United States of America. The Watcher Informant, posing as comic book legend Stan Lee, previously read its script on a train earlier in the year. 23th *The studio album is released. November *'' '' publishes its first issue. 2nd *After spending years working on a Quantum Tunnel on his own after being fired by Hank Pym, Elihas Starr finishes his work in Argentina. He activates the tunnel, but without Pym's help his tunnel is unsuccessful and collapses. It releases a burst of quantum energy and kills Elihas and his wife Catherine, leaving their daughter, Ava, an orphan. The burst of energy leaves Ava in a state of molecular disequilibrium, causing her cells to tear apart and come back together constantly, allowing her to phase through objects but causing her chronic pain and likely to die from the affliction.In Ant-Man and the Wasp, Bill Foster is shown to be approximately 56 (Laurence Fishburne's age at the time of filming) in Spring 2018, and Ava Starr is shown to be approximately 28 (Hannah John-Kamen's age at the time of filming) in Spring 2018. The flashbacks showing a young Ava show Bill Foster through a mix of Laurence Fishburne's son, Langston, 29 at the time of filming, and deageing Laurence Fishburne to how he looked c. 1986, aged 25. Ava is shown to be approximately 7 (RaeLynn Bratten's age at the time of filming). Overall, it can be calculated that Foster was born around July 1965 and Starr around August 1988, and the flashbacks are approximately November 2-4, 1995, when Foster is 30 and Starr is 7. Her being taken by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents can be approximated as about a month later, roughly December 8, 1995.Ant-Man and the Wasp 3rd *After hearing of the quantum anomaly in Argentina, S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist Bill Foster travels to the country to investigate. 4th *Bill Foster meets the orphaned Ava Starr and is kind to her. He would eventually take her in and treat her like his own daughter, while helping her with her affliction. 19th ]] *Having been trained under Stick for a while, Matt Murdock has become a powerful fighter with almost complete control of his abilities. During one of their training sessions, Murdock gives Stick the wrapper from his ice-cream that he got the day they first met, having made it into a bracelet. Stick crushes it in his hand and tells Murdock that he can no longer train him. Stick then leaves. December 8th *Despite Bill Foster's attempts to keep her safe, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents take Ava Starr to be studied. 14th *The comes to an end.Avengers: Age of Ultron 1996 March *Ivan Hess tells his 5-year-old daughter, Mina, a story of a semi-truck that got caught under an overpass.In Princeton Offense, Mina Hess says, "When I was 5 years old, my father once told me...". With Mina Hess' birthday calculated to be approximately September 1990 (see other references), she would be 5 from September 1995 to September 1996, making this approximately March 1996.Cloak & Dagger: 1.05: Princeton Offense April 25th *'' '' by John Updike.Cloak & Dagger: 1.02: Suicide Sprints June 6th during combat sessions.]] *Unknown to Matt Murdock, Stick’s mysterious martial-arts order The Chaste has another child pupil: a young girl with sociopathic tendencies named Elektra. Stick trains her in martial arts and weapons training. Upon learning that Elektra is the latest incarnation of The Black Sky, he is ordered to kill her, but Stick has grown attached to her and they fight their way out of a Chaste base. Stick is forced to abandon the child to keep her safe. He places her with a wealthy adoptive family in Greece.Daredevil: 2.12: The Dark at the End of the Tunnel July 3rd *'' '' is released in the United States of America. 28th *The teenage Misty Knight puts her initials "MK" on the St. Nick basketball court. October 18th *''Children and Grief: When a Parent Dies'' by J. William Worden. November 10th *After he was beaten in a fight, Carl Lucas is trained by Willis Stryker. He teaches him how to fight reminding him to keep focused on his breathing while he threw his punches.In You Know My Steez, a flashback is shown of Willis training Carl at boxing. In the background is a notice about an event coming up on "Friday November 15" (which would be 1996) and then "Monday 6-10 January" (1997), placing this around early November 1996. It is shown in Take It Personal that in May of whichever year (it refers to the car being a "1993" model, so at least 1994 or 1995 to refer to it as such), when Willis was 18 and Carl was 17, they stole a 1993 corvette. It can be assumed, considering the fact that the actors already look older than 16 and 18 in the November 1996 flashback and Mike Colter's age at the times of filming suggesting Luke would have turned 17 around the early 1990s, as well as the way the brothers' story is told, it can be assumed that they stole the car in the first May after the November 1996 flashback, May 1997. 15th *The regional fight night is held in Carl Lucas and Willis Stryker's neighborhood. 1997 *'' '' by is released, containing the song Krystal Karrington, which Danny Rand downloads a version of onto his at a later date.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way *William Rawlins becomes a CIA special agent in private security. * Oops! All Berries is introduced. January 6th ' victory]] *A boxing championship is held in Carl Lucas and Willis Stryker's neighborhood. 19th *Leslie Hansen finishes working at Metro-General Hospital to move to IGH.In AKA Sole Survivor, Jessica Jones says on May 4, 2017, "Leslie Hansen worked at Metro-General in the '90s and then nothing. 20 years of web presence completely wiped out." 20 years prior to May 4, 2017 could specifically mean approximately May 4, 1997, or could more generally mean "2017 - 20 years = 1997" (so approximated at July 1, 1997), or even more generally "2010s - 2 decades = 1990s" (so approximated at December 31, 1994-January 1, 1995). Putting more weight on the most specific and least weight on the least specific, it can be calculated that Hansen stopped working at Metro-General around January 19, 1997.Jessica Jones: 2.07: AKA Sole Survivor March *Barron Clairborne takes an iconic photograph of , later owned by Cornell Stokes. 9th * is murdered. 13th *The are watched. May 11th *Carl Lucas, who has just turned 17, and Willis Stryker, soon to turn 19, are arrested for stealing a . 16th *20-year-old Frank Castle stops drinking Boone's Farm as intensely as he had been up until that point.In Cold Steel, Frank Castle says he drank Boone's Farm intensely until he "was 20". Castle's date of birth is approximated as November 15, 1976, which would mean the midpoint of him being 20 (the approximation for when he stopped) is May 16, 1997. June 26th *'' '' by is published, the first book in the series, including the characters of Hermione Granger and Voledmort. July *Quelin and Ambur lead a revolt against King Agon and Queen Rynda of Attilan. *Malcolm Ducasse's parents get him to start doing building jobs.In AKA Start at the Beginning, Malcolm Ducasse says, "My folks started me building when I was about 7." Ducasse was born around January 1990 (see other references), so he was "about 7" from approximately January 1997 to January 1998, meaning this event was approximately July 1997. 8th *The musical of debuts.The AvengersJessica Jones: 2.12: AKA Pray for My Patsy 21st *'' '' by is released, with the B-side Heir Apparent. 27th running from Agon and Rynda.]] *Agon and Rynda banish Quelin and Ambur from the Inhuman city to punish them for their revolt. The king and queen tell Quelin and Ambur's daughters, teenager Medusa and young child Crystal, of their parents' banishment. 28th *Blackagar and Maximus Boltagon talk to their father, King Agon. He tries to teach Blackagar the importance of being the king of Attilan after he says that he does not want to rule the Inhumans.Inhumans: 1.03: Divide -- And Conquer August 11th *Brothers Blackagar and Maximus Boltagon both undergo the process of Terrigenesis. Their powers are not immediately clear, and the Genetic Council begin to conduct research into the exact nature of the abilities. 12th *Kitang, the head of the Genetic Council, delivers the news to Maximus that his Terrigenesis has removed the Inhuman gene. Maximus is dismayed to find out that not only has he not received any powers, but has been reduced to simply a human - and that this strips him of any rightful inheritance to the throne. 13th results.]] *Kitang goes to the Boltagon family to warn them of the extent of Blackagar's abilities. He explains that his voice gives him one of the most powerful Inhuman abilities ever, and that none of them will ever hear him speak again. While he suggests keeping Blackagar in isolation, his parents rush to defend him. Maximus stands by, jealous at his brother's powers and the way he is being treated. 22nd *Glenn Talbot meets Hale.In Rise and Shine, Talbot says to Hale on September 17, 2017 (see 2017 references), "I've known you 20 years." This could refer specifically to them having met around September 17, 1997, but could be more generally "2017 - 20 years = 1997", the midpoint of which, for estimation, would be July 2, 1997. Overall, putting more weight in the more precise but taking into account the more general as well, the date can be calculated as approximately August 22, 1997.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.15: Rise and Shine September 5th * dies. 12th *Still jealous of his brother, Maximus forges his parents' signatures on a suggestion for brain surgery on Black Bolt from the Genetic Council.Inhumans: 1.08: ...And Finally: Black Bolt *Black Bolt wishes to know his parents' reason for approving the surgery, and in his panic, he accidentally speaks the question, "Why?" The destructive force of his voice obliterates his parents completely, to his horror. Maximus watches on in similar shock, realizing the unintended consequences of his actions.Inhumans: 1.01: The First Chapter - Behold…The Inhumans! 19th *Kitang briefs the new king of Attilan, Black Bolt, on some duties of ruling the kingdom, following his parents' recent demise. Maximus enters the room, but is immediately sent out, not having enough authority to hear the conversation. 26th for the first time.]] *14-year-olds Black Bolt and Medusa meet, as she approaches him, intending to gloat at the fate of his parents, considering what they did to hers. Instead, she finds someone with similarities to her, with both of them processing recent loss. The two begin to develop a sign language, and eventually fall in love.Inhumans: 1.07: Havoc in the Hidden Land October 6th *'' '' by is released. 15th * premieres on at the .The Avengers 26th * is founded. November 13th * officially opens at in New York City.The Avengers December *Dorothy Walker forces her daughter, Trish Walker, into to the acting industry at only age 12.In AKA God Help the Hobo, Trish Walker says, "I haven't had any privacy since I was 12, when my mother sold it." Her date of birth is approximated at June 1985 (see 1980s references), so this is between June 1997 and June 1998, approximately December 1997.Jessica Jones: 2.04: AKA God Help the Hobo 19th *The movie , starring , is released in the United States of America.Ant-ManLuke Cage: 2.03: Wig Out 29th *'' '' by is released. 1998 *'' '' is published. * is launched.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.03: The Asset February 8th *Angelica Fletcher signs a form for the Hand.The Defenders: 1.04: Royal Dragon 16th *Alistair Fitz abandons his son, Leo Fitz, at ten years old.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.12: Hot Potato Soup March *Robert Coleman gets drunk on his 18th birthday, diving off a roof to fall into a swimming pool but missing, severely injuring himself. He is taken by IGH, who experiment on him and give him powers of super-speed, eventually becoming known by the nickname of "Whizzer".Robert Coleman was born around March 1980 (see 1980s references), so his "18th birthday" was approximately March 1998.Jessica Jones: 2.02: AKA Freak Accident 6th *'' '' is released in the United States of America. April *Jessica Jones, aged 12, goes on holiday with her family.Jessica Jones was born c. October 1985 (see 1980s references), so she was "12" from approximately October 1997 to October 1998, meaning this event was approximately April 1998.Jessica Jones: 2.10: AKA Pork Chop 12th *A file is made on the Hand's company "Sherwin Holdings" moving to "Twin Oaks Shipping Company".The Defenders: 1.02: Mean Right Hook June 13th *A company makes a shipment in New York. August 2nd *The begins.Black Panther Prelude 24th *A record is made of a shipment made in New York by the Hand under the company name of the Twin Oaks Shipping Company. December *Amy Minoru is born to Robert Minoru and Tina Minoru.In Metamorphosis, Amy Minoru is said to have been "16" when she died, which is dated to December 4, 2015, meaning she was born between December 5, 1998 and December 4, 1999. Amanda Suk was born on July 30, 1986, making her 31 in August 2017, the middle of filming for Runaways: Season 1, very much suggesting that Minoru must have been at least 16-going-on-17, for a 31-year-old actor to have any plausibility in playing the character. Therefore, it can be approximated that Minoru was born in December 1998, making her almost-17 at her time of death on December 4, 2015. As well as this, in the flashback in Doomsday showing the Minorus in 2001, Nico is only around 4 months old, making it May 2001, and Amy is roughly 2½, indeed making her date of birth approximately late 1998.Runaways: 1.06: Metamorphosis 1999 *Tom Weems begins his service in the United States of America military, which would last 10 years.The Punisher: 1.08: Cold Steel January *Liz Toomes is born to Adrian and Doris Toomes.In New York, students start kindergarten (the year before 1st grade) in September of the calendar year in which they turn 5. With Liz being a senior (12th grade) in September 2016, this means she turns 17 at some point in the calendar year of 2016 - meaning she was born in 1999. Considering Laura Harrier's age, Liz would have been born very early in her school year, around January 1999.Spider-Man: Homecoming March 13th meets a young Grant Ward]] *John Garrett meets a young Grant Ward, who is being held in a juvenile detention facility in Massachusetts for burning down his family's home, seeing his potential, Garrett recruits him into HYDRA. He trains Ward by leaving him to fend for himself in the Wyoming wilderness for five years. May 1st *'' '' airs its first episode. The show would include the characters of , , and .Iron Fist: 2.01: The Fury of Iron FistRunaways 2.04: Old School August 6th *The film is released in the United States of America. October 18th meets with Jonah]] *Jonah meets with Geoffrey Wilder while he serves a prison sentence. Catherine Henderson, Wilder's partner and lawyer, arrives to join the meeting, and Jonah tells Wilder that he wants to buy a property he owns, an old strip mall, for a surprisingly large $5 million. Wilder is suspicious of his motivations, but Jonah says that he simply wants to make the most of the location - but that he can only make the deal if Wilder is a free man, available to work with him. Henderson has an idea for how she can set him free, and Jonah says that this would mean the deal could indeed proceed.In Kingdom, it is shown that Wilder meeting Jonah was "18 years ago" from December 11, 2017. This would suggest approximately December 11, 1999, but also in the general sense of "18 years" before 2017, 1999, any time in 1999 (average July 2, 1999). Putting more weight on the exact 18 years, but considering the possibility that it could be any point in 1999, overall, this can be calculated to approximately (11, 1999 × 2 + 2, 1999 × 1) ÷ 3 = October 18, 1999. *Wilder meets with his friend Darius Davis, who is incarcerated with him, and offers him a deal. He explains that if Davis lies and claims that he was the one to shoot Osiris - the man Wilder is convicted for shooting - then with Wilder freed from prison, he will be able to make a deal that will change their lives, and then will make sure he protects and helps Davis' friends and family. Davis is reluctant to increase his sentence, but eventually agrees. December 20th *The commercial campaign launches. 31st and Tony Stark]] *'Bern 2000': Tony Stark goes to a New Year's Eve party in Bern, Switzerland, where he first meets Maya Hansen and Ho Yinsen. Disabled scientist Aldrich Killian approaches Stark to request investment in his think tank, Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.). Stark tells Killian they will meet on the building's roof to discuss the matter further, but he never keeps this promise, choosing to spend the night with Hansen instead. In her hotel room, Hansen introduces Stark to her own project: the Extremis virus.Iron Man 3 Trivia *In the film Spider-Man: Homecoming there is a scene where Spider-Man tries to apprehend Vulture's men in the Staten Island Ferry, the director Jon Watts pointed out at a mistake that occurred creating that action sequence: "“The only real flaw is that there are cars on the ferry, and there haven’t been cars allowed since the ’90s. So I’ll declare that in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, they never had these rules.” This proves that the reality from the Marvel Cinematic Universe sometimes differs from the real world reality.Spider-Man’s ferry tale: A closer look at one of Homecoming's coolest scenes References Category:Timeline